Assassin
by janiram
Summary: n’oublions pas qu’elle est un assassin. Elle pourrait juste nous utiliser.
1. PROLOGUE

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni cette histoire qui est une traduction de Assassin écrit par Druzilla ni Alias.**

**Chapitre 1 :**

Alice descendait un couloir des bureaux de la C.I.A de Los Angeles quand elle voit son ex, Michel Vaughn, venir vers elle avec une expression inquiète sur son visage.

« Hé, Mike. Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? » Elle demande à l'agent triste.

« C'est Sydney. Elle a été capturée en Australie. » Aussitôt qu'il a fini de le dire,

Un regard de crainte pure vient sur le visage d'Alice.

« J'ai juste voulu te le dire au lieu que tu l'entende de quelqu'un d'autre. Je sais que vous êtes de bonnes amies. » Il dit à son ex.

Ils n'ont pas suivi le protocole quand ils sont sortis ensemble.

« Sais-tu où elle est ? » Elle lui demande.

« Non mais nous faisons de notre mieux pour la localiser. » Il lui dit, comme ils ont marché dans le bureau d'Alice.

**Voila un petit prologue assez court mais comme d'hab laissez un commentaire.**


	2. CHAPITRE 1

**Salut voila la suite :**

**Chapitre 2 :**

_Une semaine plus tard :_

Ils ont finalement extrait Syd de l'endroit ou elle avait été retenue prisonnière et l'ont placée dans un hôpital de la C.I.A.

Alice se dépêche à la chambre de Syd et l'étreint.

« Je sais que c'est stupide parce que tu peux t'occuper de toi mais j'ai été si effrayé que tu ne reviennes pas. » Alice dit a Syd, l'étreignant toujours.

« Bien, c'est bon que tu ai été inquiétés. Umh, Alice... » Syd dit, essayant de laisser Alice savoir qu'elle l'écrasait.

« Je veux dire, si non je serais collé avec le loyer entier. » Alice a dit avec moquerie mais dans un ton inquiété.

Syd lui donne un coup de poing légèrement. « Très, très drôle. Ha, ha. » Syd lui dit, elles loué un appartement ensemble et divisé le loyer entre elles.

Vaughn venait de partir obtenir du café et quand il est revenu il a vu Alice et Sydney riant et Alice étant assise sur le lit avec Sydney.

Il est juste entré et n'a pas pensé plus qu'elles étaient plus que de bons amis.

Mais alors quand l'infirmière est venue et a dit que les heures de visite étaient finies, Syd a demandé si sa 'Petite amie' pourrait rester avec elle ?

Petite amie ? Je veux dire c'est ce qu'elles appellent des amis, n'est ce pas ? Vaughn a pensé, mais alors il a vu, comme il a quitté la chambre, Alice et Syd s'embrassant.

Il retourne dans la chambre. C'était tellement contre les protocoles de C.I.A.

« Vous savez vraiment que les protocoles ne permettent pas de relations entres employés. » Vaughn a demandé aux deux femme.

« Nous sortions ensemble, Vaughn. Tu n'as pas semblé te soucier du protocoles alors, pourquoi maintenant ? Tu est jaloux ? »

Ils se regardaient tous de travers (Alice/Vaughn, Syd/Vaughn et Vaughn/Alice) quand Weiss a marché a l'interieur.

« Hé, mec. Allons y, les heures de visite sont finies et Kendall veut nous voir. Je sens beaucoup l'hostilité dans cette pièce, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? » Weiss a demandé, regardant ses deux amis et l'assassin a qui il n'a pas fait entièrement confiance encore.

« Oh, Vaughn est juste un peu jaloux que je sorte avec ses actifs. » Alice a dit, elle a donné un autre baiser à Syd.

« Whoua !! Est-ce que c'est un rêve ou quelque chose ? Un de ces rêves que beaucoup de personnes ont en même temps ou c'est peut-être un défi ou quelque chose ? » Weiss a demandé, Syd et Alice soupirent.

« Ok, qu'ai-je manqué ? » Il a demandé regardant Vaughn toujours en colère/jaloux.

« Umh ... bien ... vous voyez ... c'est vraiment simple. » Syd commence à dire, mais se tait et regarde Alice d'un air suppliant.

« Nous sommes un couple. » Elle a dit, comme elle embrasse de nouveau Syd. J'emmerde le protocoles de la C.I.A. Alice a pensé.

- - - - - - - -

_Deux semaines plus tard :_

Syd est de retour sur ses pieds et a une nouvelle mission. Elle est supposée infiltrer une organisation nommée SD.

Le SD-6 a été localisé à Los Angeles

Mais c'était juste une cellule d'une organisation terroriste appelée 'l'Alliance'.

Le SD-1 était en Angleterre ou quelque chose, etc.

Récemment il y avait eu un homme travaillant là appelé M. Sark.

Elle a accepté mais alors elle a dû agir comme si elle tuait toujours les gens pour de l'argent.

Elle a espéré qu'elle ne redeviendrait pas comme ce qu'elle était avant.

Parce qu'elle ne l'a pas vraiment voulu .

Elle a voulu l'oublier l'ancienne elle.

Elle a obtenu une réunion avec le patron, M. Sloane.

« Obtenons les choses au point. AUCUNE merde comme quoi c'est la C.I.A, parce que je ne suis pas stupide et je sais que ce n'est pas la C.I.A. » Elle lui a dit, comme il était sur le point de dire quelque chose.

Elle a déjà détesté le petit rat.

**Voila laissez un commentaire !**


	3. CHAPITRE 2

**Voila enfin la suite.**

**Chapitre 3 :**

Le jour après elle a marché dans les bureaux du SD-6 pour la première fois.

La première personne qu'elle a vu était un homme grand, noir, a l'air important.

Il vient pour la saluer,

« Salut. Mon nom est Marcus Dixon. Quel est votre nom ? » Il demande, comme ils se serrent la main.

« Mon nom est... Kate Jones. Ravie de vous rencontrer, Marcus. » Elle lui dit, elle portait un costume noir.

Ensuite elle a rencontré un dégénéré adorable nommé Marshall.

Elle a été appelée par Sloane pour venir dans la pièce de briefing, quand elle est arrivé là il y avait Marcus, Marshall et bien sur, le petit rat.

Quand le rat allait commencer à parler quelqu'un a ouvert la porte et s'est assied en face à de Syd.

SARK. Toujours aussi sacrement mignon.

Quand il voit 'Kate' il semble amusé et curieux.

Sloane commence. « C'est Kate Jones. Je crois que vous avez rencontré tous le monde sauf peut-être M. Sark ici. »Sloane dit, comme il indique dans la direction de Sark.

Chacun sauf Sark et Sloane a probablement pensé qu'elle allé perdre contenance.

« Oh, j'ai rencontré M. Sark. Plus d'une fois. » Elle sourit d'un air satisfait, très semblable a celui de Sark.

Dixon et Marshall se regardent.

Qu'a-t-elle voulu dire ?

« Hé 'Ilana'. Comment tu vas, depuis que tu m'as laissé tomber ? » Sark a demandé, Syd lui lancé des poignards avec ses yeux.

Juste à ce moment Jack Bristow est entré, « je suis désolé de ça, monsieur mais ma voiture m'a lâché. » Il s'assied,

« Ilana ? Comme dans Ilana Derevko ? » Dixon s'est étranglé, cette jeune femme douce ?

Un assassin de sang-froid comme Sark ?

Non, ça ne peut être ça, hein ?

« Oui, comme dans Ilana Derevko ou son nom officiel Sydney Bristow. » Sloane dit, ayant beaucoup trop d'amusement pour la sympathie de Syd.

Marshall, Dixon et Sark regardent Jack.

Syd n'avait jamais donné son nom officiel à Sark. Et bien, il l'avait cru quand elle a dit que son nom était Ilana Derevko.

L'amour vous fait faire des bêtises.

« Elle a un lien avec vous, M. Bristow ? » Dixon a demandé à l'homme ennuyé, plus vieux.

« Oui, c'est ma fille. Il y a huit ans elle a disparu. Je ne sais pas toujours où elle est allée. Elle a refusé de me le dire et elle est revenue comme un assassin couronné de succès avec un casier impressionnant. »  
Jack a dit, il a soupçonné que Syd soit partie chez sa mère.

« Ainsi, pourquoi m'avez vous fait venir, M. Sloane ? » Elle a demandé, elle a voulu en finir et retourner auprès d'Alice.

« Il y a un trafiquant d'armes nommé Ineni Hassan. Il a trahi cette organisation et moi. Je le veux mort. Et puisque vous êtes une femme si jeune, attirante vous n'aurez aucun problème pour arriver assez proche pour le tuer. Voyez Marshall pour le matériel. C'est tout. » Sloane sort, ainsi que Dixon, son père et Marshall.

C'est juste elle et Sark.

Syd fait une grimace. « Ewwwww. Quel idiot. » Elle chuchote, Sark souris.

« Comment ça va avec tes nouveaux amis ? » Il chuchote dans son oreille.

Il avait un stylo qui brouille les micros pendant quelques temps.

« Tu est un idiot. Je me suis juste souvenu pourquoi je t'ai laissé tomber. » Syd dit, comme elle se lève.

Syd rentre à la maison et la qui l'attend, Alice.

« Hé. Comment était ta journée ? » Alice demande, en remettant à Syd un verre de vin rouge.

« Ne demande pas. J'ai croisé mon ex au travail aujourd'hui. Quel idiot. » Sydney dit; comme ils se sont mis à table pour manger les pâtes qu'Alice avait faites.

Ça a semblé délicieux.

**Laissez un commentaire !**


	4. CHAPITRE 3

**Et encore une histoire bientot finie!**

**Chapitre 4 :**

« Oh, quel est son nom ? » Alice a demandé, entre deux bouchés.

« Adam. Il travaille a l'endroit ou j'ai commencé à travailler aujourd'hui. » Syd a dit, a ensuite englouti le reste du vin rouge dans son verre.

/ Let me know, let me know...  
ah, let me know, let me know  
let me know, /

/Laisse moi savoir, laisse moi savoir… Oh, laisse moi savoir, laisse moi savoir Laisse moi savoir/

When I feel what I feel  
sometimes it's hard to tell  
you so.../

/Quand je sens ce que je sens Parfois c'est dur de te Dire si…/

Elles ont juste été assises et ont écouté la chanson. Quand la chanson a fini, elles sont allés dans la salle de séjour pour regarder une comédie britannique appelée 'A propos d'Adam'. Elles ont ri un peu du titre.

C'était avec Kate Hudson et Stuart Townsend.

Le type qui a joué Lestat dans le film 'la Reine des Damnés'.

Elles l'avaient en DVD.

Les lumières été éteintes et beaucoup de bougies, parfumé et non parfumé, étaient allumé.

Comme pendant le dîner.

Dans la maison en face de leur appartement, Sark a été debout gardant une surveillance rapprochée sur elles.

Donc, le nouvel intérêt de cœur de Sydney est une fille. Il a pensé, comme il a vu Alice et Syd s'embrasser.

_Le jour suivant : C.I.A_

Ils venaient d'obtenir une cassette d'un expéditeur anonyme. Ils écoutent la cassette et entendent Sloane parlait à Syd. Ils n'ont pas mis de micros sur elle, ils ont pensé que c'était trop risqué.

« Avez-vous tué Daniel Hecht, votre fiancée ? » Sloane lui demandé,

« Oui, je l'ai fait. Il devenait une responsabilité. On a dû s'en occuper. Je l'ai fait moi-même. » Sydney dit d'une voix d'affaires.

Jack, Vaughn, Weiss, Alice et Kendall ont tous été choqué.

« Elle joue probablement juste le jeu pour qu'il la croit. Vous ne pensez pas ? » Alice a demandé aux autres,

« Je ne sais pas. N'oublions pas qu'elle est un assassin. Elle pourrait juste nous utiliser. » Weiss dit aux autres,

« NON !! Elle est bonne. Elle ne nous utilise pas. Elle a changé. » Alice leur dit, en quittant la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas avec elle ? » Kendall a demandé, le seul dans la pièce qui était hors de la boucle.

« Weiss a juste dit du mal de sa petite amie. Elle ne peut pas même imaginer que sa petite amie assassin pourrait toujours être mauvaise. » Vaughn lui dit.

**Un commentaire ?**


	5. CHAPITRE 4 LA FIN

**Voila le cinquiéme et dernier chapitre est arrivé.**

**Chapitre 5 :**

Syd était à la maison quand Alice est rentrée. Elle se lève et marche jusqu'à Alice, mais sens que quelque chose ne vas pas.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? » Syd a demandé, Alice avait l'air fâchée.

« Nous avons obtenu une cassette aujourd'hui. C'était toi et Sloane dessus. As tu tué ton fiancée ? Quand tu deviens ennuyé avec moi, est ce que tu vas me tuer aussi ? » Alice a crié, Elle avait commencé calmement, mais avait terminée en criant.

« Non, bien sûr que non ! Et je me suis sentie coupable après l'avoir tué. Je suis désolé. Pourquoi pense tu ça ?  
Tu sais que je me soucie de toi. » Syd lui disait, les larmes aux yeux.

« Sort !! Je ne peux pas avoir confiance en toi. Je ne devrais jamais avoir eu confiance en toi. Récupère tes affaires plus tard, sort juste !! »

« S'il te plaît, Alice. Parlons en. » Syd a plaidé mais Alice est entrée dans la chambre à coucher et a fermé la porte.

Si Syd a vraiment voulu elle pourrait crocheter la serrure mais elle n'a pas vu le point donc elle est juste partie.

TOC !! TOC !!

Syd frappe sur la porte de l'appartement de Sark. Une minute plus tard la porte est ouverte et un Sark regardant groggyest à la porte. Probablement, cachant une arme à feu dans le dos de son pantalon de survêtement.

« Ilana ? » Il a demandé, a demi endormi.

« Sydney, Adam. Appelle moi Sydney. » Elle marche dans son appartement et l'étreint.

Il est étonné, mais rend l'étreinte. Elle n'a pas su a qui d'autre elle pourrait aller. Sa nouvelle amie, Fran, était a l'extérieur de la ville avec son petit ami, Will.

Et elle n'avait pas connu son AGENT DE LIAISON DE LA C.I.A assez longtemps.

Et ne commençons pas même a parler de son père.

Sark était le seul en qui elle a eu confiance.

Elle a eu confiance en un assassin.

**FIN**

**Voila une fin un peu courte mais laissez quand même un commentaire !**


End file.
